


What's Bickering Between 'Friends'

by WastelandSpectre (ClockworksApprentice)



Series: Commissions 2018 [12]
Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild suggestive gestures (flipping the bird)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworksApprentice/pseuds/WastelandSpectre
Summary: Juvy has what’s called a ‘big personality’. Tadashi has what’s called, in Juvy’s words, ‘being a stuck up little bitch.’For KaroElite





	What's Bickering Between 'Friends'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaroElite](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KaroElite).



> For KaroElite (Tumblr)  
> Final Word Count: 627

Juvy leaned against the wall, casually, waving her hands as she spoke. Tadashi didn’t share her casual stance, pinching the bridge of his nose, on the verge of a mental breakdown. It was hard not to be close to breaking when he spoke to her. He wondered how Alistair kept from being burned by her spitfire personality - with a mouth to match. 

“Look, all I’m saying is that your head is so far up your ass that all that comes out of your mouth is shit.”

Juvy put her hands up in defense, a nonchalant expression on her face. She didn’t seem to notice, nor particularly care, that Tadashi’s face was becoming flushed as he let out a frustrated exhale. He tried to remember to be thankful for the little things, such as the fact that as frustrating as Juvy was, she still wasn’t as bad as Axel. She certainly came close though. He tried to convince himself that only reason she wasn’t as bad as Axel, or worse, was because she did have some redeemable qualities. But he would be lying if he didn’t say that one of those ‘redeemable qualities’ was a big, friendly, blonde jock that happened to be his close, if not even best, friend.

Of course, there was no denying the fact that her dating Alistair was the only reason that he tried - very hard, in fact - to at least go a little bit easier on her. She didn’t make it easy, but he tried to avoid giving her a detention if he could help it. He also tried to keep their conversations civil, but that never quite worked out so well. Though at least their bickering lacked any true, hatred and didn’t have the same amount of venom that was often exchanged between him and Axel.

“I don’t mean to be insensitive since I know how hard it must be for you,” Tadashi breathed sharply through his teeth, “but you should really cut your own bullshit before you shit about others.”

Juvy glared, meeting his gaze evenly. The height difference didn’t change how absolutely tall she felt, standing her ground firmly. Tadashi looked down at her with a bit of a smirk, not at all intimidated by the way she puffed her cheeks or stuck out her tongue at him. 

“There’s a difference between talking shit and telling the truth.”

If she were taller, she would have already tried to smack that smirk off of his face. 

  
“Really? You have such a sweet personality that I can’t tell the difference at all.”

_ Oh. Oh that does it.  _ She lunged, making a straight shot at him with a shout. Tadashi didn’t even take so much as a step back, not at all impressed by her effort. She stopped short, nearly mid-air when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. 

“Alright, I think that’s enough for today. Come on, Juvy.”

Alistair wasn’t really giving her much of a choice, putting her over his shoulder with ease as he carried her off with a slightly sheepish expression at having to do this again. He had a feeling it won’t be the last that he’d have to do it either. 

She squirmed vigorously, “Put me down, Alistair! Let me get that stuck up, little bitch.”

She grumbled under breath, steaming, as she crossed her arms tightly at her chest. Tadashi met her gaze and an almost tangible anger cut between them. He smirked. He didn’t flinch, nor even blink.

“Sorry our conversation had to be cut short, but I hope you have a good day, Juvy.”

He rose a single, middle finger toward her and this time, took a single step back as Alistair nearly lose his grip on his girlfriend. 


End file.
